Un vif d'or et ton coeur
by Lunapix
Summary: Harry est un attrapeur mondialement connu et bourreau des coeurs. Mais pour y parvenir, il a tout abandonné. Comment va t il réagir en retrouvant Drago et les autres alors qu'il doit jouer pour la première fois dans l'équipe d'Angleterre ? OS HPDM...


**Coucou à tous !!!!**

**Me revoilà avec un OS un peu long mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. C'est un peu un délire que j'ai eu !!! Laissez-moi vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !!!! Gros bisous à vous !!!!!**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

_**(POV Harry)**_

- WAHOUUUU !!!! Potter a encore attrapé le vif d'or !! Quelle pirouette ! Ce mec n'est pas humain, moi je vous le dis ! hurle le commentateur. Les fusées de Los Angeles l'emportent avec 310 points à 70 ! Félicitations à notre vedette qui fait gagné la finale du championnat à son équipe.

Encore une fois, je viens d'attraper le vif d'or. Je n'ai pas perdu un seul match depuis que je joue dans cette équipe, la plus prestigieuse du monde. Je fais des cabrioles en brandissant le vif dans ma main. Je suis content que ce championnat soit enfin fini, j'aurais un peu moins de stress maintenant. Je me pose sur le sol tranquillement et le capitaine me saute dessus en hurlant de joie. Toute l'équipe nous rejoint et nous nous embrassons en riant et en criant notre joie. J'adore les moments d'après-match alors que nous venons de gagner, c'est tellement magique, une telle euphorie s'empare de moi et de mes coéquipiers, c'est fantastique, rien ne peut me rendre plus heureux.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la tribune d'honneur où le Ministre de la magie américain nous tend la coupe du championnat. Notre capitaine la brandit et nous hurlons tous notre cri de guerre. La victoire est tellement grisante. J'aime ce pouvoir qu'elle a sur notre esprit. Elle nous donne une montée d'adrénaline puissante qui nous rend capable de penser que nous sommes les maîtres du monde ; que plus rien ne peut plus nous atteindre.

- Bravo les gars, je suis fier de vous, nous complimente notre entraîneur, les yeux pétillants, alors que nous sommes rendus dans nos vestiaires. Bravo Harry, c'était époustouflant !

- Comme toujours, me souffle Anthony, le gardien.

Tous les autres hochent la tête en me regardant. Je fais un sourire timide et je rougis. Je n'aime pas quand on me fait des compliments, je n'y suis pour rien, cela me rend nerveux. Pourtant, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. Je leur fais un clin d'œil et je cours me doucher rapidement avant de transplaner chez moi après avoir salué mes coéquipiers. J'aimerais faire la fête avec eux mais je dois préparer mes valises. J'ai un avion à prendre à 16h57, je suis aussi attrapeur dans l'équipe d'Angleterre et j'ai un match important dans deux jours, c'est mon premier match dans l'équipe de mon pays. Je suis leur arme secrète comme l'entraîneur anglais aime m'appeler depuis que j'ai signé, personne ne sait pour le contrat que j'ai avec eux à part mes deux équipes.

Je suis vraiment nerveux, je n'ai pas mis les pieds en Angleterre depuis la chute de Voldemort, trois ans plus tôt et je dois dire que je ne sais pas comment vont réagir mes amis en me voyant. Je n'aime pas l'idée de devoir les affronter, vu comme je suis parti de Londres à cette époque.

Les Fusées de Los Angeles étaient à la recherche d'un attrapeur et ils sont venus me le proposer. J'ai tout de suite accepté, je venais de tuer Voldemort et j'avais besoin de changer de pays. Avant de partir, je sortais avec Drago Malefoy (oui, oui mon ennemi d'école) et je l'ai quitté aussitôt, lui et mes amis, Ron et Hermione, pour venir en Amérique. Ils n'ont pas forcément apprécié je dois dire. C'est vrai que j'ai fait l'enfoiré mais je ne supportais plus ce pays.

Drago est venu me voir à Los Angeles dès le lendemain mais je lui ai répondu que j'avais besoin de respirer, je voulais me sentir libre et sans attaches et l'amour et l'amitié étaient justement des attaches. Il est donc parti mais ce ne fut pas facile à faire, je crois que je l'aimais vraiment, il m'arrive même de repenser à lui quelque fois, souvent même.

Hermione et Ron sont venus aussi, une ou deux fois, mais à chaque fois je faisais en sorte d'être trop occupé pour les voir donc ils ont tous fini par comprendre que j'avais besoin d'air et aucun d'eux ne vient plus me voir. On s'envoie des lettres de temps en temps, des cadeaux pour les occasions… C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'ils croient que je ne les aime plus alors je garde un semblant de contact avec mes deux amis.

Par contre, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Drago, mais je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, et puis j'ai ma vie ici, j'ai un petit ami aussi, depuis deux semaines, c'est énorme pour moi vous savez. Toute la presse sorcière nous voie déjà mariés. C'est fou comme ils s'emballent vite ceux-là. Bon c'est vrai que je l'aime bien, il s'appelle Alexandre, et je l'amène avec moi à Londres. Ça aussi c'est une première. D'ailleurs je dois passer le chercher.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

_**(POV Drago)**_

_- De l'autre côté de l'Atlantique, notre Harry Potter national a fait remporter hier après-midi la finale aux Fusées de Los Angeles 310 à 70 en attrapant le vif d'or au bout d'une heure quinze de jeu. Nous avons réussi à le trouver un peu plus tard à l'aéroport sorcier de Los Angeles alors qu'il était accompagné de sa nouvelle conquête, Alexandre Mergson. Il a accepté de répondre à trois de nos questions, voici l'intégralité de l'entrevue, sur _MagicTV _seulement: _

_« - Alors Harry, comment vous sentez-vous après cette grande victoire où votre talent nous a encore tous ébloui ?_

_- Je me sens euphorique. J'ai l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage, je suis vraiment content car je pense que mon équipe le mérite vraiment. On a fait une super saison et nos efforts sont enfin récompensés. Je pense qu'on va maintenant tous se reposer et se préparer pour la saison prochaine. On ne compte pas rendre notre titre de champions. A cet instant, je suis tellement heureux que je suis incapable de décrire parfaitement mon état d'esprit mais je crois que je pourrais dire : joie, plaisir, contentement… Que du positif vous voyez ? _

_- Je veux bien vous croire, vous devez être épuisé cependant, c'est la raison de votre départ précipité sans même fêter votre victoire avec vos coéquipiers ?_

_- Je crois que je mérite des bonnes vacances avant la saison prochaine en effet ! Je voudrais pouvoir profiter un peu des vacances pour me reposer loin de toute l'agitation américaine qu'entraîne cette victoire. J'aurais bien aimé fêter cette finale avec mon équipe c'est vrai, mais des circonstances font que je dois partir ce soir en avion. Que voulez-vous, vacances ou pas, je me dois de répondre aux appels des hauts placés. Mais ne vous en faîtes pas, j'ai de quoi m'occuper… _

_- Oui, je vois bien que vous ne partez pas seul, votre nouvelle conquête qui dure vous accompagne. Maintenant, pouvons-nous savoir si oui ou non vous allez faire parti de l'équipe d'Angleterre ?_

_- Vous voilà bien curieux, monsieur le journaliste, répond Harry en riant. Non sérieusement, vous vous doutez bien que même si cette information sur l'équipe nationale était vraie je ne dirais rien. C'est vrai que ce serait une bonne opportunité pour moi mais je ne fais pas parti de l'équipe d'Angleterre. J'aimerais bien comprendre comment cette rumeur a pu prendre une taille aussi importante si vite et où celle-ci a bien pu être trouvée. _

_- En dernier, nous ferez-vous l'honneur de nous avouer si votre relation avec Mr Mergson est sérieuse, car personne n'avait tenu aussi longtemps à vos côtés depuis la mannequin Magdalena, qui je le rappelle est sortie trois semaines avec vous ? On pensait tous que vous étiez invivable hors d'un terrain et qu'aucun de vos flirts ne pouvait vous supporter bien longtemps._

_- C'est vrai on dit cela sur moi ? C'est vraiment amusant. Je suis vraiment désolé mais j'avais dit que je ne répondrais qu'à trois questions, et celle-ci est de trop. Toutefois, sachez que je suis vraiment invivable et Alex a du courage de me supporter depuis plus de deux semaines sans rechigner ! Au revoir à tous et merci à nos fans pour nous avoir si bien supporter cette année… »_

_- Et c'est sur ce joli clin d'œil que nous laissons notre joueur préféré. Nous remercions John Grifferson pour avoir interrogé notre champion avant que celui-ci ne rentre à Londres pour ses vacances, renouer peut-être avec ses origines, et nous souhaitons un bon courage à ce chanceux d'Alexandre alors._

- QUOI ? Je n'en reviens pas ! Il rentre à Londres et il ne nous prévient même pas.

- Drago, ne t'énerve pas ! Il a peut-être une bonne raison pour ne pas nous l'avoir dit, soupira Hermione. Et puis, vous ne vous parlez plus depuis qu'il est parti alors pourquoi t'aurait-il prévenu spécialement ? Les seules nouvelles que tu as de lui, ce sont les lettres qu'il nous envoie et que nous te faisons lire.

Je me tourne vers elle avec deux grands yeux ronds je crois. C'est qu'elle a encore raison la future Weasley là, pourquoi je m'en soucie moi maintenant ? Je m'en tape de son retour, ça ne me fait rien. Il peut venir avec son copain à sale tête, je n'en ai rien à faire.

- Moi je suis d'accord avec Drago, 'Mione chérie ! Il aurait pu nous prévenir quand même. Il n'a même pas répondu à notre invitation pour le mariage. Je pense qu'on pourrait aller voir dans quel hôtel il couche pour lui parler, propose Ron.

Oh là ! Je ne sais plus trop moi, j'ai pas vraiment envie de le voir, entouré de ses gorilles de gardes du corps et de son copain pas beau.

- Euh… Ronny, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée tu sais, dit Hermione timidement. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire renvoyer comme une groupie malpropre en voulant aller dans sa chambre.

Je hoche la tête vigoureusement, je suis totalement contre cette idée, désolé Ron. Celui-ci soupire mais acquiesce… Ouf… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu le revoir maintenant. Je ne suis pas prêt du tout… si je suis prêt un jour bien sûr !

Hermione se lève du fauteuil et s'assoit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle soupire puis dit, d'une voix chevrotante, prête à pleurer :

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi on parle encore de lui après tout. J'ai l'impression qu'il se fout totalement de nous maintenant. Il a sa vie de star et on ne compte plus pour lui maintenant.

Je vois qu'elle est en train de verser une larme. Ron a dû le voir aussi car il se lève pour la serrer dans ses bras. Je décide de changer de sujet. Après tout, si nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour Harry Potter la diva, tant pis pour lui.

- Si on allait faire un peu de shopping aujourd'hui sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il me faut toujours mon costume de témoin pour le mariage et je dois acheter quelques ingrédients pour potions qui me manquent.

- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, m'approuve Hermione, j'aimerais faire un tour chez Fleury et Bott si ça ne vous dérange pas les garçons !

C'est étrange mais j'étais sûre qu'elle allait nous dire ça et apparemment Ron aussi :

- Ma puce, on savait que si on t'emmenait faire du shopping, on serait obligé de passer par la case librairie, on te connaît maintenant, susurra Ron.

Hermione descend de la fenêtre d'un ton hautain et lui tire la langue. J'adore vraiment ces deux-là, je remercie Harry de m'avoir forcé à les apprécier, c'est le seul impact positif de notre relation je crois.

On part tous les trois se préparer (je rentre chez moi rapidement en transplanant) puis nous arrivons par cheminette au Chaudron Baveur. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un tel monde dans ce bar, il doit y avoir une manifestation ou quelque chose comme cela. On sort d'un pas vif du petit pub et nous nous rendons au Chemin de Traverse.

Là encore, le monde qui est présent nous étonne pour un dimanche. Cet endroit est toujours bourré de monde mais aujourd'hui, c'est vraiment difficile de circuler, l'excitation des gens est presque palpable. Je me demande bien ce qu'il s'y passe.

- Eh ! Regardez ! Tout le monde se dirige vers la boutique de Quidditch, s'exclame Ron.

Je suis son regard et je m'aperçois qu'il a raison, un attroupement massif se forme chaque seconde un peu plus autour de la petite boutique.

- Si nous allions jeter un coup d'œil ? Ça ne te dérange pas Hermione ? dis-je.

Hermione se tourne vers moi et s'étonne :

- Comment diable veux-tu qu'on entre Drago, tu as vu la foule attroupée autour ?

- C'est là que l'honneur de porter le nom de Malefoy entre en jeu 'Mione, je réponds avec un sourire.

Elle hausse un sourcil mais je leur fais signe de me suivre avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester. Je ne suis pas un des principaux actionnaires de cette maudite boutique pour rien ! Je m'approche de la foule puis, à force de nombreux coups de coude, nous arrivons devant la porte qui, étrangement, est fermée. Je regarde le vigile et lui dis :

- Bonjour, je suis Drago Malefoy. Puis-je entrer avec mes deux amis ?

Le vigile me regarde avec méfiance puis, me reconnaissant, me répond :

- Avec plaisir Mr Malefoy !

C'est la classe d'être riche à pourrir parfois ! Le vigile nous ouvre la porte. Nous entrons dans la boutique qui est, contrairement à l'extérieur, vide et calme. Je me tourne vers mes deux amis et je voie qu'ils fixent un point derrière moi avec deux yeux ronds surpris et la bouche ouverte. Je me retourne et je pousse un cri muet de stupeur. Devant nous, de dos, se trouve Harry Potter, dans les bras son petit ami pas beau.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

_**(POV Harry)**_

- Bébé, réveille-toi ! Tu vas être en retard !

Pourquoi il me réveille si tôt ? J'ai le temps la séance de dédicace commence à 15 heures.

- Alex, laisse-moi dormir, je suis fatigué, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

Je l'entends pousser un soupir d'exaspération. J'ouvre un œil et je le vois, assis sur le lit, habillé et propre.

- Harry, c'est de ta faute si on n'a pas beaucoup dormi, je t'avais prévenu en rentrant à l'hôtel que tu devrais dormir plutôt que de faire des folies de ton corps !

J'ouvre finalement les deux yeux et je lui réplique d'un ton qui se voulait sérieux alors qu'il est juste endormi :

- Alex, mon cœur, on se devait d'essayer notre chambre et notre lit. Et puis, tu es trop beau, je ne peux pas te résister !

Il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse doucement. J'aime ses baisers, ils sont doux et passionnés, tendres et sauvages, timides et allumeurs… Je réponds aussitôt à son baiser et j'entoure sa taille de mes mains, le poussant un peu plus sur moi. Il rompt le baiser et me regarde, son visage à deux centimètres du mien :

- Harry ! Je croyais que tu étais fatigué ?

Je lui pose des petits baisers dans le cou et je lui souffle :

- Je crois au contraire que je suis bien réveillé.

Il se dégage de mon emprise et me dit en se redressant :

- Tant mieux car il te reste exactement vingt-sept minutes pour te préparer.

Il dépose un bisou sur mon front et se lève. Je me redresse brusquement et regarde mon réveil : 14 H 33. Merde, merde… Je vais être en retard. Agent stupide ! Pourquoi me coller une après-midi de dédicace alors que je viens juste de rentrer ? J'aurais aimé aller voir Ron et Hermione avant et leur donner ma réponse à leur invitation de mariage.

- Bordel de merde ! je jure.

J'entends Alexandre s'exclaffer derrière moi en disant : « surveille ton langage bébé ! ».

Je me dépêche de me préparer en courant dans toute la suite de l'hôtel. Alex est un amour, il a préparé mes vêtements sur le lit (une chemise en soie émeraude avec un jean) et un petit encas. C'est simple, c'est parfait. Ce mec est génial ! Et voilà, je suis prêt ! Il est 14 H 54. Je suis un pro, enfin merci Alex quand même.

On transplane directement dans la boutique pour ne pas provoquer d'émeute. Arrivé là-bas, le patron me saute directement dessus pour me dire tout plein de flatteries. Il me dit qu'il commencera à faire entrer les fans à 15 H 05 pour que je souffle un peu. Je regarde encore une fois ma montre : 15 H 01. Cool ! Quatre minutes de tranquillité avant la tempête ! Je me tourne vers Alex, un peu anxieux comme à chaque séance de dédicace, et il me prend dans ses bras, me donnant tout le soutien dont j'ai besoin pour me rassurer. Je cherche ses lèvres et il m'embrasse doucement. Ce baiser, aussi passionné soit-il, a le don de me réconforter. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux. Vraiment, je me répète mais ce mec est génial ! Je suis sûr de ne pas être amoureux mais je l'aime vraiment, comme un frère, comme un ami même si je ne peux pas m'arrêter de coucher avec lui. Mais je n'y peux rien si son corps m'attire comme un aimant !

- Euh… Harry, il y a des gens qui te regardent bizarrement derrière toi, me chuchote-t-il soudain.

Je me recule de son étreinte et lui pose un doux et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me retourner. Oh mon Dieu ! Je chancelle sur mes pieds mais Alexandre me rattrape. Devant moi se trouve Ron, Hermione et… Drago qui me fixent les yeux grands ouverts. Oh mon Dieu !

- Harry ? Harry ? Tu vas bien bébé ? me demande Alex.

Je hoche la tête et me ressaisit. Je lui prend la main et demande au patron s'il peut attendre un peu encore pour ouvrir. Il semble hésiter mais Drago parle avant moi :

- Si vous voulez garder mon soutien financier, je vous recommande d'attendre avant d'ouvrir Mr Diskey.

L'homme acquiesce mais je vois qu'il n'a pas l'air content. Drago est toujours aussi fier décidément, il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais.

Je m'approche un peu d'eux trois et j'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais rien ne sort. Alex sent mon malaise car il lâche ma main pour entourer ma taille et dit, d'une voix joviale :

- Bonjour ! Je suis Alexandre, la nouvelle conquête de Harry et vous, vous êtes ? Parce que Harry n'a pas l'air pressé de faire les présentations là donc il vaut mieux se débrouiller sans lui.

Les trois se tournent vers lui et moi je rétorque, d'une voix hésitante et les joues rouges :

- Oh… oui… désolé ! Alex mon cœur, voici Ronald Weasley, mon meilleur ami, Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie et future Weasley, et Drago Malefoy, euh… je t'ai parlé de Drago déjà. Ron, Hermione, Drago, voici Alexandre Mergson, mon petit ami.

- Ah c'est donc eux ! Enchanté de vous connaître, Harry m'a beaucoup parlé de vous !

Je vois Hermione ouvrir la bouche mais Drago la coupe :

- Tiens, tiens ! Voilà que le célèbre Harry Potter daigne nous faire l'honneur de sa présence à Londres ! En plus, il se souvient de nos noms ! C'est un miracle ! Nous qui te pensions amnésique !

Je n'apprécie pas du tout son ton sarcastique, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver à Poudlard lors de nos… mésententes disons.

- Malefoy, pas la peine de prendre ce ton avec moi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes !

- Je ne voudrais pas blesser notre vedette Potter ! Heureusement que la télévision a aujourd'hui une place dans le monde sorcier car sinon, nous n'aurions jamais su que tu étais à Londres. Tu n'avais pas l'air pressé de nous avertir, du moins Ron et 'Mione, moi je m'en fous !

Je vois tous les regards fixés sur lui, puis sur moi. Alex répond à ma place :

- Oh ! Je pense qu'il y a un malentendu car nous comptions justement aller vous voir ce soir pour accepter votre invitation au mariage !

Merci Alex, merci ! Un ange ce mec je vous le dis ! Vous savez maintenant pourquoi je le garde depuis bientôt trois semaines ?

- Oh ! C'est vrai tu viens Harry ? me demande Hermione d'un ton ravi.

Je crois que je ne comprends pas tout ! Ils ont cru que je ne viendrais pas ?

- Bien sûr Hermione ! réponds-je comme si ça allait de soi. Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je n'allais pas venir ? Si ?

- Ben tu vois Harry, tu n'as pas répondu à l'invitation et nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles depuis noël, me dit Ron sur un ton de reproche.

Oups, je me sens un peu plus mal là ! Je crois que je rougis encore.

- Oui, je sais mais…enfin...j'ai eu vraiment trop de trucs à faire ce semestre et je…euh… n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire trop souvent. Et puis pour l'invitation, je voulais vous donner la réponse en face pour vous féliciter – et vous remercier – de vive voix, bredouillais-je piteusement. Je comprends que je n'ai pas beaucoup donné de nouvelles ces temps-ci mais vous n'auriez vraiment pas dû douter de ma venue au mariage, vous êtes toujours mes meilleurs amis.

Hermione, qui semblait à deux doigts de pleurer, me saute dans les bras, forçant Alex, qui me tenait toujours, à me lâcher.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, je leur disais qu'il fallait te laisser du temps.

Je lui caresse les cheveux et lui pose un bisou sur le front. Elle s'approche d'Alex et lui serre la main en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Ron me prend lui aussi dans les bras, dans une accolade fraternelle, et serre la main d'Alex aussi, mais avec beaucoup plus de froideur. Heureusement qu'Alex n'est pas el genre de mec qui se soucie de ces choses.

Drago se recule d'un pas.

- Vous lui pardonnez comme ça ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait ? Après tout ce qu'il _m'_a fait ? Je préfère me casser d'ici et ne plus voir sa sale tête moi. Désolé mais je ne peux pas. C'est un putain de traître lâche qui s'est barré sans aucune explication et qui revient la queue entre les jambes, c'est impardonnable.

Une bouffée de colère m'envahit :

- Malefoy, je t'emmerde ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton pardon, je ne te dois rien ! Casse-toi alors, je m'en tape et puis je ne reviens pas la queue entre les jambes puisque je repars à Los Angeles après-demain.

- Tant mieux Potter, c'est ta vie ! me répond-il sur un ton méprisant.

Je le vois se diriger vers la porte et sortir. Hermione et Ron me disent de passer chez eux le soir pour discuter. J'accepte et ils sortent rejoindre ce connard de Malefoy. Je n'en reviens pas de la scène qu'il vient de me faire. Alex me regarde fixement puis me demande si je vais bien. Je réponds par l'affirmative d'une voix neutre et je dis au patron de la boutique de commencer à faire entrer les personnes. Faites que cette séance passe vite !

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

_**(POV Drago)**_

Non mais quel connard ! Je n'en reviens pas ! Je transplane directement dans mon appartement. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de voir Ron et Hermione. Ils vont me demander pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas. Harry va croire que je l'aime toujours, j'en suis sûr, il se fait tout le temps des films celui-là. Mais je ne suis plus du tout amoureux de lui. Au contraire, je le hais. Bon c'est vrai, je pense à lui parfois, souvent même, mais c'est juste parce que c'était mon premier amour, pas que j'en ai eu d'autre depuis mais bon. Oh putain, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Voilà que Potter se ramène avec sa belle gueule et tout mon esprit est en ébullition. Et puis pourquoi il est si beau d'ailleurs ? Il est encore plus beau que sur Magic TV. Oh non ! Je suis encore attiré par ce bellâtre arrogant !

Je me jette sur mon lit et je me mets à pleurer. Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais… Il me fait ressasser des choses que j'avais préféré enfouir au plus profond de moi-même. Pourquoi je l'aime encore ? Je suis sûr que lui, il se fout totalement de moi. Il a son imbécile de copain trop idiot pour son bien. « _Bonjour, je suis Alexandre la nouvelle conquête de Harry… _». Pfffff, je lui en foutrais, moi, des « _nouvelles conquêtes de Harry _ ». En plus, ce connard a eu l'audace de l'appeler « _mon cœur_ » ou « _bébé _» et DEVANT MOI… J'ai encore plus envie de pleurer mais j'ai envie de vomir en plus maintenant. Je suis sûr qu'ils doivent être en train de baiser maintenant. Harry ne peut pas lui faire l'amour, c'est que pour moi ça hein ? Oh non, je fais pitié… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive bordel ?

La sonnerie de la porte retentit. Je ne bouge même pas un cil. Je sais que c'est Ron et 'Mione et là, je veux vraiment être seul. Ces deux-là sont gentils mais ils ne comprennent jamais quand quelqu'un veut être seul. Je comprends pourquoi Harry est parti en leur disant qu'ils l'étouffaient trop. Mais moi, je ne t'étouffais pas Harry alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé ? Et cette putain de porte qui sonne toujours.

Je me lève d'un ton rageur et ouvre la porte d'un mouvement brusque. Je m'apprête à gueuler sur Ron et Hermione mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Face à moi se tient Monsieur « Alexandre la nouvelle conquête de Harry » l'idiot. Devant ma stupéfaction, il entre et ferme la porte derrière lui. Je retrouve alors ma parole aussi soudainement :

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir autoriser à entrer !

Loin de s'offusquer de mon ton sec et du regard noir que je dois lui jeter, il me fait un plus grand sourire. Merlin Harry, tu es tombé bien bas avec cet empoté du cerveau.

- Vous n'aviez aucune réaction et la chaleur est étouffante dehors. De plus je dois rejoindre Harry avant la fin de sa séance, le pauvre, il n'est pas à l'aise quand il sort de ces immondes séances de dédicaces.

Je le regarde ébahi. Pourquoi il me raconte sa vie ce con, je m'en tape de Harry moi ! Oui, oui, je vous jure je m'en fous… même si c'est en totale contradiction avec ce que je pense.

Voyant que je ne répond pas, il continue avec toujours le même sourire qui me donne envie de vomir. Putain, je ne comprends pas pourquoi et comment Harry peut l'aimer.

- Bien… Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins Mr Malefoy ! Je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot et vous non plus je crois. Qu'avez-vous contre Harry au juste ? Il ne vous a rien fait à part essayer de mener sa vie loin de toute l'effervescence anglaise qu'il y a ici autour de lui. Alors quoi ? Bien sûr qu'il s'est conduit comme un salaud il y a trois ans mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui parler comme à chien et de l'agresser sans lui laisser le temps de dire Quidditch. J'avoue que je n'ai pas trop apprécié comment vous lui avez parler, bien que cela le regarde plus directement que moi.

Il est con ce gars ma parole. Il se la joue nounou de Harry Potter en plus.

- Le pauvre Harry Potter a besoin de son petit ami pour se défendre, je réponds en me moquant.

Là, il se met à rire.

- C'est très mal connaître Harry que de penser qu'il a besoin de protection. Surtout quand on connaît votre histoire à tous les deux : ennemis, amants, amoureux…

Je le regarde surpris. Personne ne connaissait notre relation à part Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore. Mais Ron et 'Mione n'auraient rien dit et Dumbledore est un peu trop six pieds sous terre pour dire quelque chose. Et là, il se met encore à rire. Il me gonfle sérieux cet imbécile avec son rire de lutin de Cornouailles.

- Harry m'en a parlé avant de venir ici. Vous savez je ne suis pas amoureux de Harry, lui ne l'est pas plus de moi. Il vous aime toujours et c'est pour ça qu'il a du mal à se caser longtemps. Moi je reste car je suis son ami et son confident et à l'occasion un bon amant. Mais vous devez comprendre qu'il n'est pas parti pour vous faire souffrir, il avait juste besoin d'espace après cette victoire sur Voldemort. En Angleterre, tout le monde l'adulait pour son statut de Survivant. A Los Angeles, on l'aime pour son talent, pour une chose que lui a provoqué et pas pour un meurtre raté sur un bébé. Vous comprenez où je veux en venir ?

Là, je crois que je dois ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau. C'est vrai que j'ai tellement été obnubilé par le fait que je le croyais insensible et manipulateur que je n'ai pas pensé qu'il avait pu aller mal. Ah ! Quel piètre petit ami j'ai été ! Et l'autre a tout compris au bout de deux semaines. Je le hais encore plus maintenant. Oh mais attends ! Il vient de me dire qu'il était un bon amant où je rêve ? Peut-être qu'un petit doloris tout mignon sur sa face calmerait ma mauvaise humeur… Non, non, pas bien Drago ! Ne pas penser à ça ! Mauvais !

- Bien je crois que je vais vous laisser cogiter là-dessus Mr Malefoy. Au plaisir de vous revoir !

Et il part sans que j'aie pu dire un mot. Et moi, je me sens encore plus mal qu'avant la visite de cet imbécile. « _Au plaisir de vous revoir_ »… Pfffff, je ne veux plus jamais le revoir moi ! Il n'a rien fait d'autre que me remonter les bretelles avec brio et me dire que Harry m'aimait encore. Quoi ?! Harry m'aime encore ? C'est impossible, il m'a tellement mal parlé tout à l'heure. Bon j'ai peut-être commencé après tout, mais c'est pas une raison ! Un Malefoy n'a jamais tort de toute façon… Oui mais un Malefoy n'est pas homosexuel. Et il ne traîne pas non plus avec un Weasley et une sorcière fille de moldus…

Tiens ! Encore la sonnette ! Je vais ouvrir lentement en priant que ce ne soit pas encore cet imbécile qui vient me narguer qu'il couche avec mon Harry.

- Drago ? Tu vas bien ?

Ma chère Hermione ! Finalement, je suis content de les voir.

- Mais oui je vais bien. Je me suis peut-être un peu emporté mais je vais bien. C'est juste de le voir là, heureux avec son copain pas beau et stupide et prétentieux et qui croit le connaître mieux que moi et qui lui parle comme à un gosse et qui…

- Oui d'accord mec on a compris, me coupe Ron en riant.

Je rougis en me rendant compte que je suis jaloux.

- Tu l'aimes encore.

Ce n'était pas une question. De toute façon, Hermione comprends toujours tout mieux que les autres.

- Viens manger chez nous ce soir Drago. Ça va te remonter le moral.

J'accepte avec joie. Rien ne me ferait plus de bien. Une soirée sans penser à Potter.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

_**(POV Harry)**_

La séance a duré deux heures et demie. Je suis crevé. Alex me rejoint et je l'embrasse avec passion. Sa chaleur me fait du bien.

- Viens allons chez tes amis tout de suite pour rentrer rapidement.

Je l'embrasse encore et nous transplanons dans l'appartement de Ron et Hermione. Elle me saute directement dessus et manque de m'étouffer. J'éclate de rire. On discute de nos vies comme si on ne s'était jamais quittés. Alex s'intègre très vite et ça me plaît beaucoup. Hermione nous invite alors à manger chez elle. J'hésite un peu mais Alex accepte pour moi.

Je lui murmure :

- Mon coeur, j'ai le match demain et je suis un peu crevé ce soir là.

Alex se tourne vers moi et hoche la tête. Il se tourne vers Hermione et dit :

- Nous ne resterons pas longtemps quand même car Harry a eu une journée chargée et nous avons une journée encore plus chargée demain.

J'aime quand il fait son protecteur, ça me donne des idées pas très chastes. Je demande à nos hôtes si je peux emprunter leur salle de bain pour me rafraîchir à cause de la séance et ils acceptent. Je tire Alex par le bras et l'emmène avec moi. Je referme la porte derrière nous et le plaque contre le mur en l'embrassant férocement. J'enroule ma langue autour de la sienne, lui arrachant des soupirs de contentement. Je me recule doucement, lorsque nous sommes à bout de souffle.

- J'en avais trop envie, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher mon cœur, je soupire dans un sourire doux.

Il me rend mon sourire puis me fait un clin d'œil avant de changer nos positions. Je me retrouve contre le mur avec un Alex m'embrassant encore et passant ses mains sous ma chemise. Il rompt le baiser et s'écarte brusquement.

- Il vaut mieux qu'on y aille car plus vite on partira plus vite on pourra être tous les deux. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me contrôler, me dit-il en soufflant longuement.

Nous sommes tous les deux passablement décoiffés à cause de nos mains baladeuses, nous avons les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées et ma chemise est totalement débraillée mais je n'y fais pas gaffe. On sort de la salle de bain main dans la main et retournons dans le salon. En nous voyant ils ont tous un regard surpris et c'est à ce moment que je comprends mon état et celui de mon copain. Ron éclate de rire mais Hermione rougit fortement et Drago a l'air de vouloir me tuer… attends mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là celui-là d'abord ? Il n'était pas là il y a cinq minutes, j'en suis sûr.

- Ron ? Hermione ? Pourquoi ils sont là ?

Ah ! Je crois qu'il n'était pas au courant non plus. Ces deux-là, ils font toujours des cachotteries dans le dos des autres à ce que je vois, ils n'ont pas changé. Je me tourne vers Alex qui sourit.

- Alex mon cœur je crois que nous devrions partir, lui dis-je doucement, mais je suis tout de même en colère.

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais Hermione parle à sa place :

- Allez Harry, tu ne peux pas partir, laisse-nous profiter de toi. Et puis Drago est notre ami alors tu l'acceptes s'il te plaît et tu restes avec nous. Tu vas repartir dans deux jours et après nous ne te verrons plus pendant trois ans encore.

- Elle a raison bébé, on peut faire un effort. On ne reste pas longtemps de toute façon.

Sa main se perd un peu trop sur le bas de mes reins. Je me tourne vers Alex et je lui dis d'un ton faussement vexé :

- Alexandre Stephen Mergson, vous êtes un foutu traître. D'abord tu me chauffes ce matin alors que tu savais que j'allais être en retard à la boutique, ensuite tu me laisses pendant tout le début de la séance puis tu m'allumes dans la salle de bain alors qu'on n'est pas chez nous et enfin tu refais la même chose pour que je reste ici ! Je vais me venger dès qu'on rentre à l'hôtel !

Il éclate de rire et me réponds avec son sourire lubrique :

- Cette vengeance m'a l'air bien alléchante ma foi.

- Tu ne paies rien pour attendre. Si je n'avais pas ce match demain, je te jure que…

- Hum… Hum…

On se retourne en même temps vers les trois autres qui sont aussi rouges que des tomates.

Nous rougissons aussi et Alex lance un vague désolé, gêné.

Puis Ron me dit d'un ton intéressé :

- Tu as un match demain ? Je croyais que la saison américaine était finie depuis hier.

Je rougis une nouvelle fois. Merde. J'ai fait une boulette.

- Euh… C'est juste un match avec des amis, dis-je évasivement en évitant le regard d'Hermione mais celle-ci pousse un petit cri :

- Tu joues dans l'équipe d'Angleterre c'est ça ? dit-elle, surexcitée.

Aie, aie, aie ! Elle comprend toujours tout cette Hermione. Et pourquoi elle comprend toujours tout d'abord ?

- Euh… non, pas du tout. Je ne voie pas pourquoi tu dis cela.

Elle éclate de rire. Je sais qu'en fuyant son regard et en regardant mes chaussures, je ne trompe personne mais on peut toujours essayer non ?

- Tu mens toujours aussi mal Harry.

- Ecoutez, dans mon contrat il y a une clause qui m'interdit d'en parler avant demain donc oubliez d'accord ?

Ron me regarde avec des yeux ronds :

- Wahou ! Harry c'est super ! me crie Ron.

Alex éclate de rire à côté de moi et lance :

- Oh ne lui dit pas trop il va prendre la grosse tête.

Je rougis et lui mets une tape sur l'arrière de la tête. Drago ne dit rien. Je n'ose pas le regarder après ce qu'il s'est passé cette après-midi. Nous nous mettons à parler de tout et de rien comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quitté. Rapidement, la discussion se poursuit pendant le repas. Drago parle très peu. Il ne fait que répondre à des questions que lui pose Ron ou 'Mione mais je vois qu'il ne veut pas être ici. Malgré sa présence, moi, je suis content d'être ici chez Ron et Hermione. Leur appartement est très coquet et je m'y sens à l'aise.

Une main se presse sur ma cuisse. Je me retourne vers Alex qui me fait un petit sourire pervers. Je décide alors que c'est l'heure de partir. Nous saluons nos hôtes chaleureusement, je marmonne un vague salut à Malefoy et on rentre dans notre chambre d'hôtel. A peine notre porte fermée, je me jette désespérément sur Alex et je l'embrasse avec possessivité.

- Tu m'as l'air bien empressé bébé, me murmure-t-il en me léchant le lobe de l'oreille.

Je le colle au mur et ondule mon bassin contre son corps.

- Je suis frustré depuis ce tantôt mon coeur, tu m'as allumé et je n'ai pas pu assouvir mon envie de toi de toute la journée alors tu dois me donner ton corps tout de suite. Ça sera ta punition.

Il hoche la tête avec un grand sourire. Je l'embrasse avec plus de ferveur et il gémit dans ma bouche. Ses mains se perdent dans les boutons de ma chemise alors que je fais la même chose avec les miennes. Je lui caresse le torse, jouant avec ses boutons de chair rosée et il me susurre à l'oreille de sa voix aguicheuse, entre deux halètements :

- Prends-moi Harry… maintenant…

Je lui déboutonne le pantalon alors qu'il a déjà baissé mon caleçon. Putain, ce mec est un vrai appel à la luxure. Je glisse une main dans son caleçon et je caresse du bout des doigts son membre durci.

- Harry bébé, dépêche-toi… gémit-il.

J'enfonce un doigt dans son intimité dès la fin de sa phrase. Il se cambre et enroule ses jambes autour de ma taille alors que je le soulève de l'autre main. Un deuxième doigt vient rejoindre le premier et il gémit encore plus fort.

- Oh putain Harry…

Je ris. Lui qui est si à cheval sur le langage en temps normal ne peut s'empêcher de jurer dès qu'on fait l'amour.

- Tiens, tiens… Surveille ton langage Alex, je lui murmure en lui embrassant le cou et en ajoutant un dernier doigt.

Je continue mon mouvement de va et vient en augmentant peu à peu la vitesse et en léchant et baisant son cou avidement. Je retourne à ses lèvres et l'embrasse en me plaçant à l'entrée de son intimité. Je retire mes doigts et le pénètre doucement pour qu'il n'ait pas mal. Mais il s'empale durement sur mon sexe, m'arrachant un cri de plaisir. J'entame un mouvement lent de va et vient qui se fait de plus en plus rapide alors que nous gémissons et crions notre plaisir. Puis dans un râle commun, nous jouissons en nous répandant lui sur moi et moi en lui. Nous nous laissons glisser sur le sol pour reprendre notre respiration.

- Putain Harry t'es super mon cœur, me dit Alex.

Je souris en nous laissant tomber sur le sol. Je me penche sur lui et lui dépose un baiser sur la tempe. Je me lève et je file sous la douche sans lui adresser un seul mot. J'allume le robinet et je laisse mes pensées défiler comme les gouttes d'eau le font sur mon corps. J'ai joui en pensant à Drago. Non, pire encore, je viens de faire l'amour avec Alex en imaginant qu'il soit Drago. Oh mon Dieu ! Comment ais-je pu faire ça à Alex ? Je sais qu'entre nous il n'y a pas d'amour mais seulement une tendresse et une complicité infinie mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je l'ai trahi.

- Harry tu vas bien bébé ?

La voix de mon petit ami me sort du gouffre où me plonge mes pensées. Je ferme l'eau et réponds en essayant de rendre ma voix plus assurée que je ne le suis :

- Oui, oui mon cœur, je vais on ne peut mieux !

Il entre dans la salle de bain et me regarde en souriant :

- Harry, tu sais, je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Je t'aime beaucoup, plus que ma propre famille, j'aime faire l'amour avec toi car il faut bien avouer que tu es un coup exceptionnel, mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds.

- Euh… Alex, tu te sens bien ?

- Tu devrais aller le rejoindre, il t'aime toujours lui aussi bébé. C'est avec lui que tu dois être. Tu vas coucher avec encore combien de personnes avant de te rendre compte que tu l'aimes toujours ?

Alors là, je ne sais plus quoi dire. Comment il a pu comprendre ce que je ressentais. Mais est-ce que je l'aime toujours ? Je n'en sais rien je dois dire, tout cela est très flou. Et puis comment peut-il encore m'aimer après ce que je lui ai fait.

- Alex, je ne sais pas. Je suis bien avec toi tu sais et…

- Pour le moment Harry, mais tu vas te rendre compte que je ne suis pas Drago Malefoy, comme avec les autres. Pars, va le rejoindre !

Je ne prends même pas la peine de m'essuyer, je m'habille d'un coup de baguette et je transplane devant chez lui, hésitant à sonner.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

_**(POV Drago)**_

Je les hais ! TOUS ! Potter, son petit ami décérébré, et même Hermione et Ron à m'obliger à manger avec _eux_. Il a fallu que je supporte de les voir revenir de la salle de bain comme s'ils venaient d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air – ce qui est peut-être le cas -, ensuite, j'ai dû supporter leur conversation perverse qui m'a donné envie de pleurer, puis j'ai dû regarder sans sourciller la main de MON Harry se perdre dans les cheveux horribles de ce Mergson, puis celle de cet imbécile sur la cuisse de Harry. Le pire c'est que j'ai du me faire violence pour résister à l'envie de me jeter aux pieds de Harry pour qu'il revienne auprès de moi. Si mon père n'était pas mort, il mourrait de honte en me voyant si dépendant de ce sans cœur de Potter. Ils viennent de partir à l'instant et moi je vais péter un câble. J'ai les larmes aux yeux et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Je me tourne vers Ron et Hermione et je leur jette le regard le plus noir que j'ai en stock.

- Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ? dis-je calmement mais d'une voix froide de colère. C'est cela qu'on appelle des amis ? Vous savez que je l'aime toujours et vous m'invitez pour le voir lécher le visage de son petit ami ?

Ron recule d'un pas sous le poids de ma colère. Il a toujours été froussard quand je me mettais en colère, cela doit être un signe de notre ancien statut d'ennemi. Hermione, elle soutient mon regard.

- IL ne l'aime pas ! me dit-elle tout simplement. Il t'aime toujours, toi seulement. Il t'a mangé des yeux sans arrêt pendant toute la soirée.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! je lui crie énervé. Putain, qu'est-ce que vous en savez qu'il m'aime toujours ?

Puis je réalise finalement ce qu'elle vient de dire :

- Il m'a regardé ? je murmure.

Elle hoche la tête en souriant.

- Tu aurais pu le remarquer, me dit Ron ragaillardi, si tu n'avais pas fixé ton assiette comme si elle était devenue en une soirée la plus belle merveille du monde.

Oh non ! C'est Harry la plus belle merveille du monde… et même de l'univers. Ron et Hermione éclate soudain de rire. Je hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu as pensé tout haut Drago chéri, me dit Hermione comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

Je soupire de frustration. Je suis toujours amoureux de mon premier et unique amour alors qu'il m'a balancé comme une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue au poivre il y a trois ans. Il m'aime soi-disant lui aussi mais il sort avec un putain de canon adorable et compréhensif. Comment pourrait-il le lâcher pour… moi ? Il a une carrière internationale et voyage tout le temps, il est aujourd'hui plus beau que jamais et il a le monde pendu à ses pieds. Pfffff ! Je suis maudit ! Comment pourrait-il encore vouloir d'un raté comme moi ?

Je quitte mes deux amis et transplane chez moi. Je me déshabille me marchant vers la salle de bain, semant et éparpillant mes vêtements dans tout l'appartement. Je remplis ma baignoire d'eau chaude parfumée d'un coup de baguette magique et je me plonge dedans en fermant les yeux de plaisir.

Mes pensées s'envolent rapidement vers un beau brun aux yeux verts et au corps parfait. Je l'aime ! Lui aussi peut-être ! Pourquoi la vie est-elle si compliquée ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ne soit pas libre ? Pourquoi est-il parti là-bas ? On était pourtant heureux tous les deux. Il m'a soufflé ce que veut réellement dire le mot « aimer », il m'a fait croire que je n'étais pas seulement un être qui vit pour continuer la lignée Malefoy, il m'a montré que l'homosexualité n'était pas une anomalie comme mon père me l'a balancé et puis il m'a fait connaître la douleur insurmontable d'une peine de cœur. Et moi, je l'aime toujours. Je me suis juré, quand il m'a renvoyé de chez lui à Los Angeles en me disant que j'étais trop une « attache », que jamais il ne m'aurait plus, que je ne le laisserais plus prendre mon cœur. Et pourtant…

J'ouvre les yeux en entendant la sonnette de mon appartement. Je sors de mon bain et passe une serviette autour de ma taille. J'avance dans le couloir, laissant des traces de pas humides derrière moi. J'ouvre la porte et encore une fois pour aujourd'hui, je reste sans voix devant un visiteur. Harry Potter est devant moi et moi je ne porte qu'une serviette. Je le vois rougir et détourner les yeux, je lui jette un sourire pervers.

- Je peux entrer ? me demande-t-il.

- Pourquoi faire ? je réponds sur la défensive.

- Je crois qu'on devrait parler. J'ai besoin de te parler, me dit-il.

Sa deuxième phrase est prononcée dans un murmure. Je ricane doucement.

- Et bien moi, je n'ai rien à te dire. Au revoir.

Je commence à fermer la porte mais il glisse son pied dans l'interstice.

- Moi, j'ai des choses à te dire et je ne repartirais pas sans te les avoir dites, que tu m'écoutes ou pas.

Je soupire longuement. Toujours aussi borné le Survivant ! Je m'efface pour le laisser entrer. Je le guide dans le salon. Je ramasse au fur et à mesure mes vêtements éparpillés et lui dis de s'installer pendant que je vais enfiler quelque chose. Je pars dans ma chambre et je referme la porte derrière moi. Là, je laisse partir ma nervosité, je souffle et je m'assois sur mon lit. Que me veut-il ? Pourquoi est-il là, les cheveux mouillés et avec un jean qui lui moule tant les fesses ? Je mets un jean à même ma nudité et une chemise noire en soie fine. Je sors de ma chambre sans la fermer. J'aime le voir rougir et provoquer ses rougissements.

- Bien, que veux-tu me dire qui nécessite de venir me voir à minuit et demi alors que tu as un match important demain ?

Il sursaute en entendant ma voix. Pas manqué, il rougit en me voyant. Je ferme doucement les boutons de ma chemise.

- Tu es toujours aussi beau, me dit-il comme s'il parlait du beau temps.

Là, c'est moi qui sursaute. Il vient de dire que je suis beau ?

- Euh… toi aussi. Le Quidditch te va bien !

Yes ! Encore un rougissement !

- Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles toujours tu sais.

Je soupire et je viens m'asseoir en face de lui. Je lui propose une tasse de thé et il me répond qu'il préfèrerait un whisky pur feu. Je fais apparaître deux verres et je lui en tend un. Il le prend, trempe ses lèvres dedans puis les lèche délicatement. Il n'a pas changé, s'il savait que ce geste m'a hanté pendant tout ce temps. J'ai une furieuse envie de lécher ses lèvres à sa place mais j'essaie de me résonner. Je reprends la parole :

- Je ne t'en veux plus, tu m'es indifférent maintenant.

- Alors pourquoi cette scène à la boutique si tu te moques de moi ? s'exclame-t-il. Pourquoi avoir dit que jamais tu ne pourras me pardonner si je te suis indifférent ? Pourquoi avoir dit qu'on ne pouvait pas me pardonner après ce que je _t_'avais fait ?

Je crois que j'ai besoin de fumer. Je n'ai plus eu besoin de fumer depuis un an et demi. Je me lève et me mets à fouiller tous les tiroirs à la recherche d'un paquet.

- Tu cherches quoi ? me demande-t-il suspicieusement.

- Un paquet de cigarettes mais j'ai arrêté de fumer il y a deux ans et je crois que je les ai tous jetés.

- Si tu as arrêté, tu ne devrais pas fumer à nouveau Drago. Ce sont les pires trucs que les moldus ont inventés.

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Putain, j'ai bien dû en garder un.

Je commence à m'énerver. Ça me soule, il m'en faut une tout de suite !

- Tiens.

Je me retourne vers lui et je vois qu'il me tend une cigarette sortie d'une boîte de cigarette en argent gravé. Il doit être bien payé pour se permettre un si bel objet. Oh mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? C'est le joueur de Quidditch le mieux payé du monde !

- Tu fumes toi ? Un grand sportif ?

Il rit doucement et me porte la cigarette à la bouche avant de me l'allumer. S'il voyait comme il est sensuel quand il fait ça ! J'inspire une longue bouffée et le calme me revient immédiatement.

- Très joli boîtier.

Il sourit tendrement en le regardant. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que ce sourire me soit à nouveau destiné !

- C'est Alex qui me l'a offert quand j'ai signé mon contrat avec l'Angleterre.

Argh ! Grande désillusion ! Il ne faut pas que je me laisse aller à ces pensées stupides.

- Bon Potter, tu veux quoi exactement ? Tu devrais savoir que je n'aime pas qu'on tourne autour du pot !

Il me regarde et me sourit. Le même sourire tendre de tout à l'heure. Je crois que je rougis.

- Tu me manques.

QUOI ? Alors là, je rêve ! Il ne vient pas de me dire que je lui manque. Oh ! Si, il l'a dit ! Merci mon Dieu ! Mail il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça, je vais le faire languir ! Je l'engueule et je l'embrasse comme un fou !

- Et alors Potter, fallait peut-être y pensé avant de me jeter comme un malpropre alors que je t'avais donné mon cœur ? je hurle. Je suis un Malefoy, je n'offre mon cœur qu'une seule fois et tu as déjà eu ta part. Tu croyais sans doute que j'allais te dire moi aussi et que j'allais te sauter au coup en te disant amen. Tu rêves éveillé là Potter !

Il baisse les yeux puis boit son verre d'un coup.

- Non, je ne croyais rien du tout, je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime toujours et que tu seras toujours le seul pour moi. Bien… Je crois que je dois y aller.

Et là, il transplane sans que j'ai le temps de dire un seul mot. Merde ! Merde ! Quel con je fais. Tiens, il a laissé un mot.

_Tu vois, je savais déjà ta réaction puisque j'écris ce mot avant de sonner à ta porte. Viens je t'en prie. Je t'aime. Harry. _

C'est un billet pour le match de demain dans les présidentielles. Je ne sais pas si je dois y aller. Oh mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je dois me rattraper et le reconquérir.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

_**(POV Harry)**_

Je savais que la discussion allait finir comme ça. Je ne sais pas si j'ai eu raison d'écouter Alex pour une fois. Je rentre dans ma chambre. Alex est endormi sur le lit. Je me déshabille puis je me couche près de lui. Il papillonne des yeux et sourit quand il me reconnaît.

- Harry ? Cela ne s'est pas bien passé bébé ? me demande-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche et je lui dépose un baiser sur le front.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il m'a dit qu'en temps que Malefoy, il ne donnait son cœur qu'une fois, un truc comme ça. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça va, c'est pas comme si je ne m'en doutais pas hein ? Je l'ai invité au match de demain.

- Tu as bien fait. Je suis sûr qu'il a dit ça pour se venger mais je sais qu'il t'aime encore, me dit Alex pour me rassurer et avant d'ajouter timidement : Dis ? Tu as encore de la place pour un ami dans tes bras ?

J'éclate de rire et je lui ouvre mes bras. Il se cale dedans et me souhaite bonne nuit. Il se rendort tout de suite. J'espère vraiment qu'il a raison car il m'a rendu l'espoir et je ne veux pas être déçu. Même si moi j'ai dû tous les décevoir quand je les ai rejetés. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui que j'ai vraiment été un pur connard quand je suis parti à Los Angeles. S'il me pardonne, je vais me rattraper en faisant de sa vie un pur cocon de bonheur. C'est sur cette pensée que je m'endors.

- Harry, bouge toi !

J'émerge lentement. Ah ! C'est Alex qui me réveille encore.

- Oui, oui…

- Bouge-toi ton entraîneur campe devant la porte depuis dix minutes !

Je me lève comme une furie et en moins de dix minutes, je suis prêt avec mon sac sur le dos (c'est Alex qui me l'a préparé) et je rejoins l'entraîneur sur le pas de la porte.

- Salut Eric, dis-je, ponctuant mes mots par un geste de la main.

- Ah ! Te voilà Potter. Désolé de venir te lever de ton lit si tôt mais je voulais que tu arrives avant tout le monde pour qu'il y ait moins de personnes possible qui te voient.

J'acquiesce et nous transplanons directement dans le vestiaire. Là-bas, l'entraîneur me fait les dernières recommandations qu'il m'a déjà faites des centaines de fois à chacune de nos entrevues.

- Surveille bien l'attrapeur de l'équipe française, il est vicieux… Fais gaffe à Dumoulin, un des batteurs, il est très mauvais joueur… me dit-il.

Alors qu'il me dit pour la troisième fois que l'attrapeur aime feinter pour faire en sorte que l'attrapeur adverse soit blessé, je lui crie que j'ai bien compris et que je connaît tout cela par cœur et de plus j'ai déjà vu jouer la France de nombreuses fois depuis ces trois dernières années. Il se renfrogne mais ne dit plus rien.

Peu à peu, les autres joueurs arrivent et me saluent avec un grand respect. Moi, je suis plutôt sujet à toute une embardée d'émotions : l'excitation de jouer dans une équipe nationale, le même respect envers les autres joueurs qu'ils en avaient pour moi, l'espoir de voir Drago dans les tribunes, la tristesse face à la réaction de mon blond hier, la nervosité habituelle d'avant chaque match, l'incompréhension devant tous les regards pleins d'espoirs que tous jètent vers moi et l'envie de donner un maximum pour mettre une raclée aux français mauvais joueurs. Dehors, j'entends soudain la voix du commentateur me parvenir :

- Mesdames et Messieurs bonjour ! Nous voilà enfin au match tant attendu Angleterre – France. Le gagnant sera directement qualifié pour la coupe d'Europe. Accueillons maintenant l'équipe de France : Doucet, Vertbois, Chantard, Bailloux, Claude, Dumoulin eeeet… Magrange.

Les joueurs font leur entrée au fur et à mesure que leurs noms sont prononcés. Le tour de mon équipe arrive. Il ne me reste plus que l'excitation, je rejoins ma place derrière la porte du vestiaire et derrière tous mes coéquipiers.

- Place maintenant à l'équipe d'Angleterre. Tout le monde attend avec impatience le nom du nouvel attrapeur anglais. De multiples rumeurs ont couru ces derniers temps, même si la principale concernait le talentueux Harry Potter. Vous êtes prêts ? Les voici : Dubois, Spoon, Johnson, Backer, Vine, Carter eeeet… Potter.

Des exclamations infernales prennent peu à peu leur place dans les tribunes quand les spectateurs comprennent que je suis leur nouvel attrapeur. Les anglais hurlent « Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous ! ». Même les supporters français applaudissent quand je rentre sur le terrain en faisant un looping. Je me place au-dessus des joueurs et je jette un regard dans les tribunes présidentielles. Je remarque la tête rousse de Ron et celle ébouriffée de Hermione. Je leur lance un signe de la main. Ils me répondent en souriant et je lis « merci » sur leurs lèvres. Comme pour Drago, j'ai laissé des billets sur leur table en partant hier. Puis, enfin, je vois Drago, ses cheveux blonds scintillant au soleil et son regard est fixé sur moi. Je soutiens son regard et il me sourit. Des centaines de papillons s'envolent dans mon ventre, comme quand je l'ai vu à moitié nu hier.

Le coup de sifflet commence, je stoppe le contact et commence ce pour quoi je suis si bien payé : la recherche du vif d'or et donc assurer la victoire de mon équipe.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

_**(POV Drago)**_

Harry vient d'attraper le vif d'or. L'Angleterre a gagné 210 à 90. Il est vraiment bon comme attrapeur ! On aurait dit que le vif d'or avait volé directement dans sa direction tellement il est habile sur le balai. Des dizaines de journalistes se sont jetés sur lui et je suis en train de fulminer car ce que j'ai à lui dire – faire – est plus important que leurs maudites questions stupides.

Pfff… Ça fait plus d'une heure et demie que j'attends à la sortie du stade et toujours pas de Harry Potter à portée de vue. J'EN AI MARRE !! Je veux mon Harry ! Pourquoi je l'ai rejeté hier moi ? Je suis vraiment con parfois !

- Hum hum !

Je me retourne pour voir qui ose perturber mon attente ! Argh ! Encore lui ! Ah mais je vais le tuer ! Il me veut quoi entendre ce Mergson ?

- Quoi, dis-je de mon ton le moins avenant.

Il me sourit et me répond :

- Bonjour à vous aussi Mr Malefoy ! La jalousie vous rend impoli je trouve !

- Je lui ai souvent dit la même chose ! affirme une voix que je saurais reconnaître n'importe quand.

Harry Potter apparaît devant moi et va faire une bise sur la joue de son petit ami. Il me serre la main. Pourquoi l'autre a le droit à un bisou ? Aaaaah ! J'aimerais bien entendre ce qu'il dirait s'il savait ce que Harry est venu faire chez moi hier ! Il la laisserait tomber son arrogance mal placée !

- Alors comment j'étais ? demande MON Harry à l'arrogant.

- Tu aurais pu faire mieux ! répond l'autre d'un air navré.

N'importe quoi ! Moi je l'ai trouvé super ! Harry lui donne une tape sur la tête.

- Oh oui pardon, Harry, tu étais super, tu es mon héros, tu as siiii bien joué ! ironise l'autre en papillonnant des yeux.

Harry éclate de rire. Je suis vraiment jaloux de leur complicité. Je crois qu'en fait je ferais mieux de les laisser, il sera mieux avec lui qu'avec moi, j'en suis sûr.

- Et toi Drago comment tu m'as trouvé ? me demande Harry en me sortant de mes pensées.

Je rougis sous son regard émeraude interrogateur.

- Tu as attrapé le vif, non ? je lui répond.

Je préfère ne pas me pencher trop sur les compliments. Harry souffle exagérément.

- Y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, vous ne m'aidez pas à satisfaire mon égo là !

- Il est déjà assez satisfait comme cela ton égo, il n'a vraiment pas besoin de nous ! dit Alexandre.

Je le regarde les yeux grands ouverts et sourit ! Il pourrait être sympa s'il n'était pas le petit ami de mon homme.

Harry fait mine de faire la moue. Il se tourne vers moi.

- Bien ! Pourquoi tu m'attendais Drago ? Tu voulais me remercier pour la place ? Ce n'est pas la peine, je t'en aurais bien donné une deuxième si tu voulais emmener quelqu'un avec toi mais je dois dire que je n'en avais pas du tout envie, je veux dire, de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Je le regarde, surpris de la franchise de ses mots. Je regarde son copain d'un air gêné que je ne peux empêcher. Celui-ci éclate de rire.

- Bon Harry je vais te laisser d'accord ! Sinon, je vais sans doute rire trop souvent et tu vas m'en vouloir. Soyez sage et surtout n'oublie pas qu'on a un avion à prendre demain à onze heures seize bébé… à moins que tu ne veuilles plus le prendre !

- Tu sais que je suis obligé de prendre cet avion Alex ! répond Harry avec lassitude.

Je les regarde à tour de rôle. Mergson serait-il au courant de ce que Harry venait faire chez moi hier ? C'est fort possible ! Il pose un bisou sur le front de Harry et transplane en me faisant un clin d'œil. Il pourrait vraiment être sympa !

- Un café chez moi ça te tente ? je lui demande.

Il hoche la tête en souriant. On transplane devant chez moi. J'ouvre la porte en apposant ma main dessus et je le laisse entrer avant moi. Dès que je suis entré, il me pousse contre le mur et pose ses lèvres doucement sur les miennes. Il les lèche délicieusement et quémande leur ouverture. Bien que j'aurais aimé parler un peu de tout ça avant, je ne peux rien lui refuser, je suis hypnotisé par la saveur de ses lèvres que je suis heureux de retrouver. Je me rends compte que cela m'avait vraiment manqué terriblement. Il entre sa langue dans ma bouche et commence à caresser mes dents, puis mon palais. Enfin, il enroule sa langue autour la mienne et elles commencent à se caresser passionnément. On se sépare à bout de souffle. Il murmure contre mes lèvres :

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Pour tout.

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes puis je me recule et je réponds :

- Tu m'as vraiment fait mal Harry !

Il baisse la tête et réponds si bas que j'ai tout juste entendu :

- Je sais.

- Je t'en veux toujours et je t'en voudrais pendant encore longtemps. Ne crois pas que je vais te retourner dans les bras comme si rien ne s'était passé !

Il me regarde dans les yeux et redis la même phrase d'avant. Je continue :

- Il va te falloir regagner mon amour, tu vas devoir le mériter à nouveau !

- Je t'aime, me répond-t-il simplement.

J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et je lui murmure :

- Moi aussi.

Il reprend mes lèvres et cette fois le baiser ressemble plus à une promesse qu'à des retrouvailles.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

_**(Fin des POV)**_

_Trois mois plus tard…_

« _Bonjour à tous ! Merci de regarder notre journal des sports. Aujourd'hui, nous célébrons une nouvelle victoire de l'Angleterre grâce à notre talentueux Harry Potter qui a attrapé le vif d'or au bout de douze minutes de jeu seulement face à la Pologne. Nous avons essayé d'obtenir de lui une interview mais son nouvel agent, qui n'est autre que son ancien petit ami Alexandre Mergson, nous en a empêché. Quand nous lui avons demandé pourquoi notre attrapeur préféré ne donnait plus d'interviews ces derniers mois, il a répondu que Harry avait besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à toute sa célébrité mais qu'il restait toujours prêt pour ses fans. Peut-être que cette soudaine envie de recul a un rapport avec la rumeur d'une relation amoureuse avec le richissime Drago Malefoy depuis qu'on les ait vu s'embrasser sur Madison Avenue il y a trois semaines. En tout cas, soyez sûr que rien n'ébranle son talent qui…_ »

- Drago, éteins cette télé, ordonna doucement Harry en sortant de la salle de bain.

- Pourquoi ? Franchement, j'aime bien entendre mon nom à la télé, ça sonne mieux que le tien, ironisa Drago en éteignant tout de même le poste de télévision magique.

Le blond se leva et entoura la taille de son homme de ses deux mains.

- Je t'avais dit que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de s'embrasser sur Madison Avenue, dit le brun en se laissant aller dans l'étreinte.

- Allez Harry, ne t'en fais pas, je m'en fous moi de tout cet étalage médiatique. Et puis dépêche-toi où on va être en retard pour le retour de l'avion de Ron et Hermione. En plus Alexandre doit nous présenter son nouveau petit ami. Je suis bien pressé de le voir, peut-être que celui-là sera très jaloux et l'empêchera de te bizouiller tout le temps et de continuer à t'appeler bébé.

Harry éclata de rire et partit en direction de la chambre de son amant pour s'habiller.

- Tu sais bien qu'il fait ça pour t'embêter amour.

Il ouvrit l'armoire et sortit un jean et un t-shirt noir appartenant à son amoureux.

- Dray ?

- Quoi ? répondit celui-ci de la cuisine.

- Ça te dirait d'emménager avec moi dans l'appartement que je viens d'acheter à Londres ? demanda le brun d'une voix détachée.

Harry entendit un verre se briser. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux bras entouraient sa taille.

- Tu le veux vraiment ? interrogea Drago d'un ton sérieux.

- Tu pourras garder ton appart bien sûr mais… oui, je le veux vraiment, affirma le brun.

Drago retourna son amant dans ses bras et murmura :

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir !

Harry sourit et embrassa son amour dans une promesse de toujours…

**FIN**

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je dois courir me rhabiller ? lol…**

**Lâchez-vous sur les reviews !!! Et encore désolé pour mon retard de chapitre de « piège de feu », pour ceux qui lisent ma fic… PARDOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!! (°je me mets à genoux et je vous supplie de tout mon cœur devant mon écran…°)**

**Lunapix**


End file.
